


Hunting in the Urban Decay

by lily_zen



Series: Ageless [1]
Category: 4minute (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Club!AU, Drabble, F/M, Femdom, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9011587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_zen/pseuds/lily_zen
Summary: Clubgirl!Hyuna goes home with the beautiful boy who's been working hard for her attention all night. He turns out to be surprisingly submissive. That okay though, Hyuna knows what to do.





	

Hunting in the Urban Decay

 

Fandom: 4minute/Monsta X

Pairing: Hyuna/Wonho

Rating: T

Warnings: femdom, casual sex, club!au

Author: Lily Zen

\---

Notes: Part of the Ageless series. Yet another drabble concerning an odd pairing. This time it’s Hyuna and Wonho as clubkids after the party.

Disclaimer: I am not associated with the people this story depicts. This representation is not intended to offend or besmirch their characters. It is not intended for profit.

\---

He had the looks, the charm; he flirted all night just the right way until he finally won her over and Hyuna was no easy catch. She leaned back against his kitchen counter top, sipping at the beer he’d offered, chilly now in his apartment with the heater barely running and her in the minuscule shorts she’d worn to the club.

Glancing up coyly, she chirped, “Don’t quite know what to do with me now that you’ve got me here, hey?”

The boy laughed, his pale cheeks flushing a lovely shade of pink to match his lips. He ducked his head, the blue ends of his bleached blond hair hiding his eyes from view. “Uh, I just—I didn’t—“

“Expect me to actually take you up on your offer?”

She unhooked her ankles and stalked toward him on stacked, neon heels. Hyuna was a tiny thing, always had been, but in her heels she nearly dwarfed him.

Hoseok was compactly muscled for his small frame, but still slender in all the right ways.

Hyuna backed him up against the sink, reaching behind him to carefully set down her bottle of beer and then his. Caging him in with her arms, she raised an imperious brow. “So Hoseok-ssi, what do we do now? Because I’m not a blushing virgin; you don’t have to work so hard or play it coy. I want to touch you. I want to fuck you or I wouldn’t be here. Do you want that from me or should I just leave?”

“No, ah—“ Hoseok’s blush made the tips of his ears burn bright red, and he stuttered in the face of her forwardness. “Don’t—don’t go. I—I want you to touch me.”

His hands, so bold at the club when the bass pulsed in their blood, were infinitely gentle as they encircled her waist, pinkies brushing the sliver of flesh revealed by her top.

She rewarded him with a soft smile belied by her hands’ proprietary brushing down his hips to his thighs. Hyuna played with the rips in his jeans, manicured fingertips just barely teasing over his skin, especially over that hint of curling, black lettering she kept getting glimpses of on his leg.

“Good,” she breathed and met his gaze head-on.

She wasn’t shy when they kissed. She parted his lips with her tongue, she took what she wanted; she took him to the bedroom, and she took him apart. Hyuna was hard to catch, but she was a damn good hunter.

FIN


End file.
